nothing changes
by fanatic about roswell
Summary: m/m fic, micheal and maria brake up, maria gets abducted but there are complications (maria's started 2 fall 4 som1 else and theres a twist..will the 4 GO HOME?*UPDATED*!!, up to 14CHAPTERS B PATIENT!ENJOY!!!NOW REVIEW PLEASE!!tell me wot u want 2c next!!
1. NOthing Changes

Maria and Michael fic  
  
Has some sexual content....nothing repulsive  
  
About: - Maria's been abducted and no one's seen her..Michael starts feeling guilty.  
  
  
  
Maria walked in to the crash down cool as a breeze. Sporting her new dress she walked across the room to the lockers receiving whistles as she went past. "Boys, please control yourselves."  
  
As she started getting changed Michael walked in. Every time she looked at him she melted, her guards dropped immediately and she felt vulnerable for the first time. He snuck up behind her and nuzzled her neck. She moaned gently. Breaking away and turning round to face him. "Not now, space boy, maybe later."  
  
Michael watched her as she left the room. It was at that very moment that he was captivated by her beauty. She was stunning, and he knew any guy in the crash down would love her on their arm. And yet she was his. But he did wonder why she stuck by him. Those hot juicy red lips pouting out when she was angry was enough to send him over the edge. As he walked back to the kitchen thinking of her as he went along.  
  
As soon as he got back to his home he felt lonely. It was different tonight he missed her. And he could at least admit that to himself. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. He got up of the sofa slowly, shrugging his shoulders as he turned of the TV. Opening the door he looked up staring at the beauty that was in front him. Dressed head to toe in a tight red and black dress with slits all the way up her thigh. He swallowed hard.  
  
"Hey baby, surprised to see me? Well I thought we could finish what we started today?" She pushed him back, and closed the door, as put his hands around her waist. Pulling her closer he looked deeply into her eyes. With the starry eyed look that she so loved. He kissed her passionately as she put her hands lovingly on his face. They both knew tonight was the night. He moved down to her neck as she turned gently, moaning, as he pushed her against the wall. She wondered at that point whether he'd had many girls before. She knew he wasn't a virgin but what and who was she going to be compared to? Then she whispered, "Have you had many women?"  
  
He pulled away in disbelief; the moment had passed.  
  
"God Maria, you really know how to kill the moment don't you."  
  
"Is it so much to ask that you let me into your life. Yeah we're going out that's great, but you always have this distance when it comes to me. How far you can go before you shut me up. I can listen, you act as if there's some dark secret looming over your head every day. You're so moody sometimes I don't even know what to say. Is it me, do you want to end this now, am I getting too close to you or something."  
  
"It's not that Maria."  
  
"I've said I love you so many times and you talk about mustard or anything else to get away from it. I've always known you were afraid of commitment but I didn't know how much. Can't you just let me in a little, would it hurt that much if you felt a little vulnerable around me, like I do around you. You know let your god damn defences down?"  
  
" Maria, I care for you very much. A lot of people have let me down, I don't want you to get to close to me, because maybe I'm the reason why everyone leaves me."  
  
"Max and Liz can't bear to be away from each other. Max is always fighting to be with her. I know we're not like Max and Liz and I'm not saying I would want to be, but for God's sake Michael, don't you have any feelings for me at all?"  
  
"You know I do don't go into that crap. I wouldn't be with you if I didn't have feelings for you. Stop nagging woman, you're always having a go at me. I'll never be like Maxwell, and I haven't said anything about our future. You knew the situation when you get involved with me."  
  
"That's all you have to say? I knew the situation? I just fell in love with you pure and simple. Just answer me this, why is it that whenever I need you the most or need reassurance you can just throw me away just like that? Do I mean nothing to you?"  
  
She looked at him angrily, pouting her glossy lips hands on her hips. As he bowed his head down and didn't said a word. "That's what I thought" She whispered, tears streaming down her cheeks, as she grabbed her long leather coat folded it over her arm, and walked out closing the door behind her.  
  
Michael lay inert on the floor. Repeatedly, going through the answer in his head, "Because I love you too much." He whispered when the most important person couldn't hear it. 


	2. Decisions

Chapter 2  
  
Maria stormed into her room, turned on the light and sat in front of her mirror. She watched the tear fall down her face, mascara running down like a water fall. That's it, it's over. She thought to herself. She knew it was an impossible situation but for a mere second, she thought maybe Michael would be romantic without having to be nudged .  
  
"Who needs him anyway? Him and his shitty haircut. Does he really think that would turn me on in anyway? You've got to be joking, a guy that doesn't even look like he's cut it in years." She knew it was going to be hard, going to school and walking down the corridors without him. Not having his strong arms around her, those passionate eraser room moments lost forever. "Fuck it, fuck him, I'll find someone that wants me. He hasn't even made time for me this past month." To busy with his alien groupies, didn't even call me for a week and then when he does. It's two o'clock in the morning.  
  
She changed into her pj's, pulling the duvet cover over. Wiping of the makeup she had spent a whole 45 minutes on, and picking out a dress that she wouldn't be able to pay for, not on those wages. It was a good thing her mum had paid for it in the end. The only photo she had of Michael stood up on her bedside table. She looked at it lovingly for a few minutes, picked it up and flung it out the window with all her strength.  
  
"Watch it, you nearly had my eye out. What the hell were you doing throwing things out in the street anyway?"  
  
"Sorry mister, I …….Ex, as of tonight, just didn't want to be reminded of him tonight."  
  
"Ok, can understand that, maybe I'll see you again, seeing as I know where you live."  
  
"You might, if I find any more framed pictures of him or any presents. Wait, he forgot my birthday, and he worked on Valentine's day. That present was late, oh and Christmas he bought me a bumper for my car."  
  
"Sounds like a real thoughtful guy if you ask me….."  
  
"Yeah he is"  
  
"There's a smile……..at least I made you laugh, look I'm gonna go now. Friday I'll be waiting inside café rouge, I'll have a table booked for 7, just ask for Anderson."  
  
"hey do I get a first name? Anderson?"  
  
"You do if you meet me there." He started walking off.  
  
"And what makes you think I'll be there?"  
  
He just kept walking and waved one hand in the air. Cheeky bugger.  
  
  
  
**************** 


	3. Suprises

Chapter 3  
  
The end of the week at eventually arrived, and for the first time in ages she was excited. Café Rouge is a pretty swanky place, well at least it is in Roswell, and if you had the money if was great. Other wise it was a special occasion and you'll end up paying for it until the grand children arrive. Wearing the black and red dress, she walked in as Mr. Anderson stood up. She smiled; he'd remembered what she looked like. And he was more then Maria had ever expected. He was dressed all in black. A nice black polo neck, with black versace jeans on. Not to tight, and he was quite toned. Must have rich parents I guess, wouldn't be from around here would he? As she sat down she realised of course he wasn't. A charming good looking guy from around here you must be joking. Not an alien was he? A shin? A shape changer? Get over yourself Maria. There's only one, alien who's scum and he wasn't going to be anywhere near them.  
  
Michael was worried. No Maria in sight, she'd avoided him all week what the hell was going on? Maria usually came running back right about now. Well at least he thought they would have sorted things out, and the eraser room would have been occupied.  
  
Things were going well with Mr Anderson. They were in deep conversation and everything was definitely looking up.  
  
They were finishing up when the waitress was asking them if they wanted the dessert menu.  
  
"Uh, no not for me thanks." Anderson nodded his head lightly to and asked for the bill.  
  
"You never did tell me your first name?"  
  
"You never asked." But that wasn't what he was thinking. Throughout the whole dinner he couldn't take his eyes of Maria. She was the prettiest girl in sight, and every man envied him. "I'll make a deal with you. I'll tell you my name, and even what I'm doing here in Roswell."  
  
"The catch?"  
  
"You tell me how a lucky guy like Michael was so blinded he couldn't see what he had? Cause I'm blinded by your beauty." He looked deeply into her eyes.  
  
"What a line, cheesy to. Did you get extra cheese with that?"  
  
"I know, but it cracked you up am I right?"  
  
"Need a name."  
  
"Ok, it's Scott. Typical all American name I know but hey I didn't choose it. I'll soon be attending your school; my parents are the new owners of the UFO centre across the road there. So I guess we'll be seeing quite a lot of each other."  
  
***************** 


	4. The arrival

1 Chapter 4  
  
"Maria, your late honey."  
  
"Shit, is it that time already? You know I'm working tonight." She woke up. Looked in the mirror and pulled a face.  
  
  
  
Michael had called a number of naught times, and obviously wasn't upset at all about their break up. "I don't care, I don't care, crap Liz guess who's walking up to me. Mr. Fucking Asshole."  
  
Michael knew he hadn't tried hard enough in their relationship, but she was the only person he cared about. Who he'd probably ever feel like this, about in his entire life on earth. But today she looked different. He looked around and he realised that every guy was staring at her. She'd run over to the owner of a red sports car.  
  
Max placed his hand on his shoulder. "Who's that? A new kid coming in the middle of the semister? Isobel do you know anything of this?"  
  
"What makes you think I would, but it sure seems Maria's getting a taste of him. Emmmm, nice ass."  
  
"Isobel, would you shut up." Michael starred intensely.  
  
"Who's grouchy today then? Maria dump you for the guy with lets see, the hair, the car, the money, the meal for two, the romantic single white rose. Isn't that her favourite?"  
  
Michael grabbed Isobel's arm, "A meal for two? How do you know about it? Huh?"  
  
"Watch it." Isobel turned away and sulked on the bench.  
  
"Isobel?! Please, I've never….what do you know?"  
  
"It's gonna cost you." Michael twisted her arm again.  
  
"Ok, ok, just leave of the arm, you're gonna ruin my new sweater." Michael gave her a disheartening look of anticipation.  
  
"When I got the take away last night, I saw then in café rouge. Enjoying a pleasant candle lit dinner for two. She was wearing a killer outfit; Black and red dress I think it was."  
  
It was too late Michael had already moved away, obviously she'd been seeing someone else.  
  
************************* 


	5. Moving on

CHAPTER 5  
  
  
  
Maria sat there in wet anticipation. Looking over at the new guy knowing everyone wondered who he was and wanted him was unbearable. For once she'd managed to get someone who wasn't an alien or some other warped person but a human being. One with a tight firm ass in toe. Scott felt her red pouting lips staring at her and turned around. He smiled cheekily back at her as she mouthed the words, "Eraser room".  
  
1 Maria had no idea what she was doing, and yes Michael had seen her, and  
  
it was part of the plan to make him jealous. And boy was he. The bell rang and the school canteen called once again, but things were different. Isobel and Alex were finally together, Tess was looming her dark head, Kyle was STILL dating the cheerleader and Max and Liz couldn't look any happier if they tried.  
  
Micheal had tried to get a moment with Maria all morning and nothing. He saw the new guy making eyes at his girlfriend. And the dress she was wearing today. Looked like she was stripper. It disgusted him that she had resulted to this. And he wasn't jealous. He looked down the hall and nothing no one.  
  
Maria was late for her date in the eraser room but she certainly made up for lost time. "Oh down boy." His hands were up her skirt rubbing her thighs, as she had her hands under his shirt.  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"Look I like you, who wouldn't, but I'm a virgin, and I really don't want to do it in the eraser room ever, never mind my first time." He walked up behind her and put his hands firmly around her. "I understand, and plus despite what just happened I do want to get to know you. I don't just want you for your body. Although you are the sexiest girl in sight."  
  
"Flattery will get you anywhere." She smiled, as he kissed her hard on the lips. His tongue pulsating through her mouth. She pushed his hands up her skirt and onto her lacy black thong. She didn't quite realise the effect she'd had on him till she moved her hands down his toned chest to his dick. She unzipped his trousers and cupped his balls with her hands. "Oh, ah." She put her finger to his lips as she massaged his dick making it harder and harder.  
  
She opened her legs, as he pushed his finger into her tight pussy making her feel like ectasy. What was wrong with her? She'd never been so impulsive before, maybe about shopping but not about men. But there was something about him, he made her feel so intense so nervous. She felt his finger slide in and out, slowly at first, then as they both throbbed, faster and harder. He couldn't hold it in any longer and came just before she did. Pulling up her thong as he zipped up his trousers he looked at her the way he'd never looked at anyone before, and kissed her passionately until the final bell rang. They opened the door, and seeing that the hall way was clear ran to the next lesson. Flushed and extremely hot. But the hallway wasn't clear, Liz stood round the corner. 


	6. Last straw

1 Chapter 6  
  
"Two crash burgers, one soda, a portion of onion rings, and an iced tea. My name's Maria I'll be your waitress today, if there's anything else just call. Ok?" The customers nodded in reply as Maria walked over to the bar. Placed the order in the usual way on top of the metal thing, and went to get the drinks. As she served them Scott walked through the door. Maria had barely time to fix her hair before he put his arms around her waist and kissed her full on the lips. His soft sweet tongue running through her body.  
  
"Two crash burgers, and onion rings Maria……" Micheal looked up as he saw the new guy kissing his Maria. His hands all over her. "Maria!"  
  
She pulled away from the intense kiss and collected the order. Michael gave her a piercing look that said "What the hell do you think you're doing? We'll discuss this later." Kinda look, Maria read him so well.  
  
"What Michael? If you're going say it, you might as well do it now."  
  
"This isn't the time or place, you got customers."  
  
"It never is or should I say was?"  
  
"What's the matter with you? You've turned into nothing more then a cheap slut." Liz, Max, Isobel and Alex sat there in disbelief. Micheal had said some nasty and unromantic things in his time, but this really topped it. Maria delivered her order smiled politely and told Scott to wait outside.  
  
"Liz could I have a moment with you please?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"I've never once asked you for time off, please let me go early you owe me."  
  
"We're short staffed Maria" She could see how much it hurt her best friend to be there at the moment nodded her head and told her to go.  
  
"Thank you, I owe you big time. One in a million Liz really."  
  
"I know, just don't expect me not to dock your wages."  
  
"Sure whatever."  
  
She opened the door to the lockers and changed quickly out of her uniform into the dress she was wearing that day. Micheal stopped her.  
  
"Where are you going? We're in a middle of a shift."  
  
"Oh surprise surprise you don't change Michael. I was a fool to have thought you had and that you could. You know I respected you for what it's worth, and you never gave me even the time of day to tell me what was going on in that big head of yours. You're no human, otherwise you would have had more sense then to say that to me. I cried when we broke up, I worried endlessly when you were in danger and whether you'd come back. Tell me did you ever think about me once in that way?"  
  
"Yes I did, I did it all to protect you, kept you at a distance everything. Cause I didn't want you to get hurt like Liz and Max are now."  
  
"Great time to tell me Michael. I know the situations complicated, and so are relationships, but they shouldn't have to be this hard Micheal. Tonight was the last straw, if I had any doubts or feelings about you, God I must have been blind. Their gone."  
  
"Maria you don't mean that, you can't go with him he's a complete loser. What do you see in guys like that?"  
  
"The same thing I once saw in you."  
  
"If you walk out those doors now Maria I swear it's over, I can't stand these games, breaking up and getting back together shit."  
  
"Go and get a cheerleader, no wait even a cheerleader can do better then you."  
  
"Maria I'm not joking."  
  
She opened the door and was half way out, as she stopped and turned around.  
  
"You know what hurts the most Michael?" He looked up, as though she'd changed her mind. "You didn't even say sorry."  
  
HOPE YOU'RE LIKING IT THERE'S MORE TO COME!!!!! DON'T WORRY MARIA'S STILL GONNA GET ABDUCTED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!!!!!! 


	7. Chezchoslavakions

CHAPTER 7 CHEZCHOSLAVAKIONS  
  
1 Michael watched as Maria walked out the door from the back room. He went into the toilet and sat down in front of the mirror. "Get a grip Michael. You're not going to be pussy wipped, especially not by miss selfish." He looked up and realised that for once in his life he was hurt, hurt by the fact that she'd actually gone. Stupid, because he never tried, and never appreciated her when she was willing to put herself through so much just for him. The girl who he'd told not to wait or expect anything from him, but did so in the chance and the hope that it would. Angry and upset, nothing was said as he grabbed his stuff made his way out the back of the restaurant got on his bike and drove away. Getting away from Roswell was what he needed and he did so, heading straight for the bar Jacks just outside the state. It had been so long since he'd been here, life was so different, he was different.  
  
"Michael where the hell are you? We need you now, the oracles are glowing, something big is happening."  
  
"I'll be right there."  
  
Maria sat there in the car, back in the same old place she always was, on another expedition with the homosapions,,,,,,,no wait aliens,,,,,,,,,,,,chezchoslavakions, whatever you wanted to call them. No matter how hard she tried she still couldn't escape them, they were everywhere she went, and everything else had to be put aside because of it. God to think she once wanted to be in this group so badly. Just for Michael. And look how that had turned out.  
  
As soon as they entered the room Maria saw Michael, but he'd been beaten up, badly.  
  
"What the hell happened to you? A shape shifter?" She went over to him and touched his forehead.  
  
"Ooh, watch it." She raised her eyebrow and looked down at his hands.  
  
"Come on, we'd better get this seen to, wouldn't want you to get an infection now would we?" They went into the kitchen, as she saw to his wounds.  
  
"So you gonna tell me what's going on?"  
  
He snarled at her, and seeing that she cared for him this much, he decided to let her in, just this once.  
  
"We think that someone's trying to steal the oracles. Max saw them glow and now we're following where their leading to."  
  
"simple really then."  
  
"Look Maria if you don't want to be here then just leave. We never said you had to be here."  
  
"I come here when I could tell the FBI all about you, they'd rip you to shreds and use you as experiments, and you're giving me a hard time? I've been saving your arse for the past 2 years or hadn't you noticed?"  
  
"It's always me, me, me."  
  
"How can you say that? You're always broody, I've hard such a hard life……….why don't you just face up to your fears? Starting with us, our relationship?"  
  
"That's the problem with you, always wanting to define everything. Well there's just some things you can't define."  
  
"Ooooh, big words too late now though. Why don't you just go and find someone else to say them to cause I'm sick from trying to work you out. But I have found out one thing. You're one screwed up individual."  
  
"Is that right? Well I'm not the one making a fool of them selves. Seems to me that if anyone's screwed up it's you. Miss I have to know everything nosy busy body…."  
  
She took one look at him and turned away.  
  
"Michael, we've got company we've got to go now."  
  
"But what about the guy who's trying to steal the oracles?"  
  
"Michael, we'll do that later, FBI's outside, we can't let anyone get hurt you hear me? No questions." 


	8. Lost

CHAPTER 8 LOST  
  
" Look, if someone's trying to steal the oracles we need to know why. I think we should go to Mexico, that's where Isobel's getting her visions. We need to keep our heads clear. You know there are skins after us. Please be careful, we'll have to go different ways, we'll meet at this cabin right here on the map at 9pm tonight."  
  
"Ok, we'll be there."  
  
"Michael I need you to go with Maria and get some supplies. We don't know how long we're going to be there."  
  
"Why me? Can't Liz go with Maria?"  
  
"And what if they both get killed by the skins, or the FBI get them? I know you two are going through something, but please can you put it aside and do this? We've got no time just go."  
  
With that, Michael got into the red car and slammed the door.  
  
"Look don't take this out on the car, it cost me loads to get it fixed after the last little trip we took."  
  
"Shut up and drive."  
  
As they headed towards the car with the food, Scott appeared in his car.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Probably the same thing you're doing. Why haven't you answered my calls?"  
  
She looked at her phone, 10 missed calls. She blushed from the embarrassment, and above everything else, she was with Michael.  
  
"Sorry, guess I didn't hear them. Me and Michael were just running a few errands, for the crash down."  
  
"You don't have to explain I know."  
  
"What do you mean I know?"  
  
"I'm an FBI agent, I've been following you for a while."  
  
"You're a what? So all that stuff was the job talking?"  
  
" No I really like you Maria. Look I know you're not an alien, so just come with me and everything will be fine. You don't have to worry."  
  
"Great, just my luck." Scott grabbed her as she struggled to get out of his grasp. Michael heard her scream from the car and ran over.  
  
"Don't take another step if you want your pretty little friend to end up like Max when we had him. Don't you even try and use your powers on me because they won't work. Go ahead try."  
  
He lifted up his hand and pointed his palm to him, but nothing happened. Flinching and putting his hand into a fist he tried again. Nothing.  
  
"Ok, you've had your fun. You're not going to get the others or me, so if you really like Maria then you'll let her go."  
  
"Let's not make small talk, I don't like her that much and you know it. She's just another piece in the plan."  
  
"I'm going to go now, and I'm taking your so-called girlfriend. If you even move a muscle I'll use the oracle." He put out his hand to show him.  
  
"How the hell did you get those?"  
  
"Never you mind. Just know this, the FBI's the least of your worries, because I'm also a friend of Vilandra."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Take a wild guess, oracles come in sets of………."  
  
"four."  
  
"you guessed it, I'll call you when I need them, you just bring them to me and we'll have no problems."  
  
"I'm not going to unless you let Maria go"  
  
"What and lose my hostage? You are stupid Michael, not to mention the fact that your girlfriend is hot for me." Turning to Maria. "Remember how I fingered you in the eraser room?"  
  
"Don't you even think about touching her like that again."  
  
"You had your chance, now let me have a go." He smiled as he kissed her neck. She pulled away. "Michael, I love you." He nodded his head, and she knew that they still had something worth fighting for.  
  
*************************************** 


	9. Destiny

1 Chapter 9 Destiny  
  
"Max would you quite pacing around it's giving me a headache. I can't concentrate with you stamping your big feet everywhere." Isobel snapped frustrated.  
  
"I'm worried, they should have been here half an hour ago. We did say 9 right?" Liz came up behind Max and gave him a reassuring hug.  
  
"Everything's going to be fine. We've dealt with worse things then this, their probably having a row or something you know what their like. And Michael's there, you've got to learn to have faith in them."  
  
"You're right." He bends his head slightly, locking himself in a passionate embrace with Liz gently kissing her.  
  
"You might want to keep your tongues to each other for a little while, I think Isobel's coming up with something."  
  
"I ….I, there's just so many things……….I……….." Isobel wakes up in shock, her eyes flicker she sees Max coming towards her but it's blurry. Max is much stronger, not only physically but in power also. She tries to fight him, but he'd just too strong, she looks away for something to fight him with. The oracles lay there glowing a bright aqua colour. "Max I've found out how to use the oracles. But it opens up an entire new world, an entire new universe it's too complex even for me to understand it. We just need to get Michael and move."  
  
"And where exactly are we meant to go?"  
  
"Where Michael took us before, the place he uncovered, where we saw our mother Max. I think this may be our chance to go home." Liz, Alex and Kyle looked away in disbelief, Destiny had loomed its head once again, and everyone was forced to realise that the time was near when they would return home. 


	10. Squabbling

1 Chapter 10 Squabbling  
  
Michael burst in, "Maria's gone, Scott took her, he works for the FBI and he knows exactly who we are and he's tracking us down this very moment. But that's the least of our problems." Max looks down in denial. "He's an alien just like us, and he's been working for Vilandra."  
  
Every sat in their own corner of the room, trying to come to some sort of conclusion. It hadn't been long since they'd all been in the Crashdown, being average kids as average can be. But so much had changed in the past 24 hours. Their entire world as they knew it was slipping out of their hands, there was nothing they could do, not even anything Max could do but sit in absolution. But there was never going to be any.  
  
"Will you all just get a grip for Maria's sake? We need a plan and fast, we got the FBI hunting us down, not to mention skins, and our enemies are on the loose. We need to decide right here and now, who's coming with us, and who stays behind."  
  
"We're all going, there's nothing left to think about. We just need to get Maria back." Isobel stuck out her bottom lip, there was nothing left to say but make plans and stick to them.  
  
"Look he said he'd call right? So we'll just have to wait." Liz saw for once how much this was killing Michael and she could do nothing, she should never have let Maria get involved.  
  
"You think that's such a good idea? All of us waiting, we might as well be sitting ducks." Kyle shook his head as he stood up.  
  
"What do you want to do then? Huh? Got any bright suggestions that involve us not going on the experiment table to be diced up?"  
  
"Michael do you have to be so disgusting all the time? We know you're upset but just leave it ok. We're all trying to figure something out."  
  
"Isobel we're wasting time. He could be raping her in some sordid apartment, or kicking the living day lights out of her and we're sitting here doing nothing."  
  
"You'd really think he'd go that far? I thought he liked Maria."  
  
"Max, he's FBI he can't be trusted, don't you remember what they did to you?"  
  
"I've never forgotten Michael, how could I when I've had night mares every night? Don't you even try to lay that one on me. Not this time. You're just trying to find someone to blame. Every tried looking at yourself?"  
  
"Guys stop this. Maria's what's important, remember that."  
  
And at that moment Scott entered the room. 


	11. Pacts

1 Chapter 11 PACTS  
  
"Having another one of your meetings? Well it's not going to work this time."  
  
Michael puts out his palm trying to use his powers.  
  
"What have I told you about that Michael? You just don't learn do you?"  
  
Scott throws him to the back of the room hitting the wall hard.  
  
"Where's Maria Scott?"  
  
"Oh there's no need to worry about her, Liz….Just stay next to Max and I'm sure you'll be fine."  
  
"Why were you sent here? What do you want from us? Why now why here?"  
  
"They warned me you'd ask loads of questions. Sorry King, whatever it is, but really you're nothing, and frankly I'm disappointed. You were so much stronger before."  
  
"Please, just tell us what you want." Isobel cries.  
  
"Vilandra there's no need to be like this." He walks over to Isobel stroking her hair. "You're one of us."  
  
"No I'm not!" She spits out.  
  
"You're right we're wasting time, and I've lost my patience. I'm here to take you back and serve sentence where you belong. If you come back with me without force you're sentence will be lighter."  
  
"That's not the real reason you're here is it?"  
  
"You're quick Max, I'll give you that. No that's just a bonus. I need the oracles, they're the only things that can open the portal so we can enter and take over your world. Whatever little there is of it."  
  
"But that would mean the end of the world?"  
  
"Well done Liz"  
  
"And what if we choose not to come back at all?"  
  
"That's not an option." 


	12. The Odds

1 Chapter 12 The odds  
  
Scott took them to an old abandoned airfield. And in the lockup was Maria tied and bounded to a bed. Michael ran over, desperately trying to free her. Never had she been so pleased to see him, to see them all. But she couldn't help wondering what was install for them. She knew Michael wouldn't be around forever and he was never going to change, but it did show how much he was willing to risk for her. Maybe things would change, but she also knew how much he was needed and belonged back home. Where ever that was, planet green for all she knew. And when he left what would she do, pretend like he'd never existed? How would she explain it to her mum when she eventually arrived home from another escapade? She longed to hold him forever, make everything that had happened in the last few weeks disappear. How could she have been so stupid? Maybe Scott had mind warped her into feeling and thinking those things, stranger things have happened. But at that moment as she looked around, they had never been so far from reality.  
  
"We will get through this together. We have to stick together, save all our energy for when the time comes." Max told them when they were imprisoned alone.  
  
"At the moment, we need to know where we stand, how are we going to get out of this one?" Isobel added.  
  
Everyone knew what they were feeling, what they were experiencing knew their time would come, it was the inevitable. But for how long were they all to be together and what would happen once the royal four arrived back in Antar. A lot seemed to be left unsaid, no one dared to question and no one had any answers.  
  
"If Tess can capture Scott's mind long enough for us to grab the oracles maybe we could get some answers. Scott seems to know more about us then we do."  
  
"And if she fails." Maxwell sensible and thorough till the end.  
  
"I won't, you can count on me." 


	13. Journey's end

Chapter 13 Journey's end  
  
"Ok, I'm in, but I can only hold it for about 10 minutes, hurry."  
  
"Michael, lets get to work." Michael blasted the door down as he and Max searched for the oracles and the book River dog had given to them all those months ago.  
  
"Michael would you hurry up?"  
  
"I can't find it Maxwell, no wait just a second."  
  
"Tess is loosing it."  
  
"Just a couple more seconds."  
  
"We can't wait that long, we'll have to make a run for it. Just grab what you can."  
  
"Ok, go." They headed straight for the truck climbed in and drove.  
  
"That was too close, we need to plan what we're going to do next, we can't afford to waste anymore time."  
  
"Well maybe this will show us. The oracles are glowing again."  
  
"How many did you get."  
  
"All four, the book, and some really weird object. Thought it might help you know with us being aliens and all."  
  
"Thanks for your input Michael, like we didn't already know all about that."  
  
"There's no need to snap Isobel."  
  
"Look, I heard Scott mention something about the corners? And the Integars? He mentioned it somewhat when we were in there."  
  
"The corners presumably the oracles, the Integars being?" Maxwell thinking aloud as usual.  
  
"The book. It all adds up."  
  
"Well if you'd like to share that with the rest of us Liz." Tess said snapping.  
  
"The four corners being you and the oracles. Integars is when molecules interlock with another source causing two or more things to combine."  
  
"Your point?" Maria said hastily.  
  
"It's very uncommon, there's what a 3/900 chance of it happening. It's simple you're the integers, I'm guessing the book explains how to get home."  
  
"So we've been looking for a some sort of key or magic portal all this time, and it was us all along?"  
  
"What do we do now Max?" Tess asked in her little innocent voice.  
  
"Go home I guess." 


	14. A new adventure

1 Chapter 14 A new adventure  
  
We reached the place where all the energy seemed to be coming from; there was a feeling of doubt in the air. To believe what they were doing was right, to understand where they belonged, what to do next and how they were going to say goodbye. It was their most challenging task yet. How can you explain to the person you care for the most, and those you leave behind whom can't possibly know what you've been through these past years just waiting for this to happen. Knowing it would one day, like death really just lying dormant in your soul burning away until there's nothing left to say but thank you. How pitiful, thank you for what? For the time I've had here, for the experiences I've shared with all of you? Or the general feelings of angst, sadness and loneliness we leave behind. No one knows what to say but what they've said before. It's just the beginning.  
  
We gathered in the circle and place the oracles in corners, Michael and Maria holding one, Isobel and Alex, Tess and Kyle, and Max and Liz. They all knew that if they stayed on Earth, all hell would roam free, they would all be in more danger then before, and they risked experimentation.  
  
"Max, there's no need to say anything, we all knew the consequences if we get involved and I've never regretted it."  
  
"I don't know what you're going to say to people when they ask."  
  
"We won't say anything."  
  
"You know I'll never fall in love again, even if Tess if my wife and my destiny."  
  
"That is your decision. I can't tell you what to feel."  
  
"I only wish we'd had more time."  
  
"I wonder what you can do up there on Antar. It could be like Mars, then you always get those things on Sabrina the Teenage witch where they're all skiing and stuff."  
  
"I'm going to miss you to Kyle."  
  
"Yeah, I meant to say that. Sorry things didn't work out with Max."  
  
"It could still happen. I guess I shouldn't hope anymore, I only end up getting hurt."  
  
"Take care of yourself, whatever happens I'm sure it'll be for the best. I know we'll never forget you."  
  
"I'm glad. I've always said how much I wanted to go home, just didn't realise I'd make such a loyal friend. I'll keep my spirits high, Buddha!"  
  
"Laugh all you want." He smiled as she squeezed his hand; he was loosing a sister although she wasn't average that's for sure.  
  
Alex and Isobel didn't say anything but kissed and hugged for the final time.  
  
"Maria, I……Maria." Not for the first time she took it upon herself to do the talking or lack of as it would seem. She kissed him hard on the lips, wanting him never to forget the times they'd spent together. Powerful flashes fixated in his mind, he knew they would last for eternity. Simple things but times that he'd never forget. She had been the only person that had loved him wholly and unconditionally. She never gave up and always made him feel worthy. Or what or to whom he had no idea, but he had always felt secure and comfort when around her, everything else, all the trouble that happened she always seemed to find a way of sharing the load, even though she didn't do that physically.  
  
"Michael, I love you, I'm in love with you. There isn't anything else to say."  
  
"I've had a secret I've being dying to tell you since I met you."  
  
"If it's more of your arrogant shit."  
  
"Maria you mean the world to me, and I mean that. The whole bloody universe. I've been in love with you and have grown even more so since you first opened your mouth. Nothing could be further from the truth." And at that second for everyone, the moment was perfect, and they had all shared it together. 


End file.
